world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toka Yada
Toka Yada is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Toka Yada *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': August 1 *'Classification': Superhuman, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 161 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 51 kg (113 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Purple *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Taichi Yada (Younger Brother), Wendy Marvell (Foster younger sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Songbird *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Handgun and Knife *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Sonic Scream, Decibel Barrage, Piercing Bolt, Sonic Pillar, Crushing Discord, Harmonic Surge, Sonic Shield *'Voice Actor': Ayaka Suwa Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Street level physically, Building level with Songbird *'Speed': Subsonic with Hypersonic+ Combat, Flight and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Athlete physically, Class 50 with Songbird telekinesis *'Striking Strength': Class KJ physically, Class MJ with Songbird *'Durability': Building level (Resisted attacks from a casual Cobra) *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Tens of Meters with firearms. Several Hundreds of Meters with Songbird *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Yada has brown hair held up in a red ponytail, light purple eyes and fair skin. She also has the largest bust out of all the female students in Class E; a trait inherited from her grandmother. She wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a yellow cardigan sweater over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey mini skirt with black-lined edges, knee high black socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality She is the big sister of Class 3-E and one of the most enthusiastic students about learning the art of infiltration from Irina. She's been described as being adult-like and cool to the point that Kayano admits that she's attracted to her despite her huge bust. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Songbird: A Transformer-Type Superpower that allows her to harness pure sound energy through her vocal cords to produce a number of effects. *'Special Moves': **'Sonic Scream': Yada lets out a powerful scream of sonic energy that damages foes in mid-range. **'Decibel Barrage': Yada shoots out several streams of solid sound bolts at her foes from both her wings. The bolts are also capable of bouncing off walls in various directions. **'Piercing Bolt': Yada shoots a single sonic blast that blasts them back regardless of durability. **'Sonic Pillar': Yada releases a burst of sound from the ground and knocking her opponents upwards, deafening them as a result. **'Crushing Discord': Yada summons a mace construct of sonic energy, hefting it back before slamming it down on her opponents at close range. **'Harmonic Surge': Yada performs a beautiful note that is powerful enough to hit nearby enemies with a focused radius blast of sonic energy. **'Sonic Shield': Yada uses her wings to shield herself from enemy attacks. Expert Knife Specialist: She has the third best knifework on the girls side, along with Hinano Kurahashi and Rinka Hayami. Infiltration Expert: As one of the more enthusiastic students in terms of Irina's lessons, Yada has gained notable skill in grifting as shown when she successfully drove away two guys by pretending to be a mafia princess. Negotiation: Thanks to Irina's lessons, Yada has become a skilled negotiator, and she's usually relied on by the class for the task. Relationships *Taichi Yada *Irina Jelavić *Hinano Kurahashi *Rio Nakamura *Masayoshi Kimura *Meg Kataoka *Kaede Kayano *Nagisa Shiota *Takuya Muramatsu *Wendy Marvell *Monkey D. Aika *Carla and Kumi Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superhuman Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters